


Universal Differences

by cardboardhydrates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates
Summary: Trying to fit 6 skeletons from 3 universes into one house was a struggle, but not always in the way they thought it would. There were some differences they didn't account for. Normally Blue would be all excited about studying the differences between them, but right now, he didn’t particularly care about any of that because the two Papyrus’ he was sharing a room with would not. Go. To. Bed.





	

At most times, Blue would be gleefully studying the differences between the universes, wondering what caused the differences, what influence the environment you grew up in had on your personality. If he thought too hard about it, he might have a mild existential crisis, wondering who he really was, if everything about him could be changed so easily.

That was a thought process he didn’t need, so he cheerfully pretended he never thought it and it never existed. The power of positive thinking!

Right now however, he didn’t particularly care about any of that because the two Papyrus’ he was sharing a room with would not. Go. To. Bed.

Trying to fit 6 skeletons in a 2-bedroom house seemed a bit of a challenge at first, but once he, Papyrus and Edge immediately said they refused to share a room with any messy skeletons, it seemed like an obvious decision. His own brother and the other two Sanses all shrugged in response to that, and the decision seemed obvious.

Clearly, there were other differences that they had not all accounted for aside from the obvious ones and sleeping patterns was apparently one of them. Because while Blue always made sure he got a healthy 8 hours of sleep every single night, the two Papyrus almost didn’t seem to sleep at all. At the moment they were competitively solving puzzles, a task that absolutely did not require so much yelling at 2 in the morning.

No wonder the two different versions of himself seemed so gosh-darn tired all the time!

Eventually, Blue gave up and went downstairs, daydreaming of falling asleep on the lumpy couch, only to find it occupied by the nicer of his alternate selves.

Sans blearily blinked up at him, raising his head just the teeniest bit up from the armrest of the couch. “you all right there pal? Thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Blue huffed, stomping his feet to work out the irritation building up in his bones. “I’m trying, but my new roommates will not settle down! They don’t even seem tired!”

The other Sans snorted. “Yeah, I don’t think my bro sleeps more than four hours a night.” He yawned, stretching his mouth so wide his jaw popped from the strain. He looked barely conscious, his eye lights dimmed and his head nestled back into his arms on the armrest, as if holding up his head for more than a second took too much effort.

Blue sighed and sat down on the couch next to Sans. “What are you doing up anyways?” judging by what the other Sans’ brother said, he slept quite a bit.

“’m fine. Just had a bad dream.”

Oh no! Blue’s own brother had nightmares too, he knew how awful they could be. Luckily, he knew exactly what to do about it!

“Let me make you some warm milk! It’ll help you go back to sleep!” Blue jumped off the couch, coming very close to landing on his face instead of his feet, but managed to stick the landing. Mwe-heh-heh, he was so cool!

Sans shook his head and grinned, tired but genuine. “Nah, im fine. Just gotta wait it out, I’ll fall asleep eventually.”

Blue was already in the kitchen though, pouring the milk into a saucepan and wondering just how aggressively he needed to warm up the milk.

Well, it was very late at night, and the other Sans didn’t seem to care, so perhaps just a little bit was good enough. Blue poured the milk into two mugs and brought them back to the couch.

Sans sighed, but sipped at the lukewarm milk anyways.

Blue fiddled with his mug, self conscious. “I-is it good?”

“huh? Yeah its great.” He patted Blue on the arm. “nice job buddy.”

Blue beamed, and drank his own milk, which seemed much cooler than he was intending but it was fine. The two sat on the couch, sipping quietly at their milk, until blue’s eyes started closing, and he almost dropped his milk.

Sans laughed and took blue’s mug, setting it down on the table next to his pet rock. “you wanna take my bed upstairs? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep yet, but you look like you could really use some shut eye.”

Blue huffed. “I would consider it, but I don’t think I could sleep in such a dirty room! I’d probably wind up cleaning all night and then I’d never get sleep for sure!”

Sans stared at him, then snorted, then burst into laughter, louder than Blue had ever heard him laugh. “you and papyrus are really so much alike.” He mumbled, his voice warm with affection.

“alright, you could stay here on the couch with me if you want then. Besides, Red snores. Uh. Really bad. It’s pretty snor-ible.”

Groaning, Blue flung a couch cushion at sans’ face. “that’s not even funny!”

It took only a couple of minutes for Blue to fall asleep, only to be woken up by the light of the refrigerator barely an hour later as his brother looked for a midnight snack. After some shouting and possibly waking up the rest of the house, Blue angrily stormed up the stairs to sleep in sans’ bed, too tired to care anymore about the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, my headcanon on who sleeps the most to the least goes like this
> 
> 1)Red  
> 2)Blue  
> 3)Classic Sans  
> 4)Swap Pap  
> 5)Edge and Papyrus about the same


End file.
